


The Help You Needed But Never Asked For

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Clone Wars, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Maul got caught after Savage's death and now, Bail Organa got the opportunity to start studying his behaviour in prison, to find a way to handle people like him in the society.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).

> Hello there, dear participant of SW rarepairs 2019! Here is your fic and it was my pleasure to write it! It really was fun to explore new this new for me ship! I hope you like my work!

Maul was captured by the Republic as a prisoner responsible for war crimes and alliances with dark underworld gangs, such as the Death Watch and the Black Sun.

He really wasn't very lucky. After his brother died by his former Master's lightsaber, he was found by the Republic in a horrible situation, struck by Sidious' lightning.

Clones picked his weak body and tied him well with handcuffs and a rope, because they obviously knew how dangerous he was.

Kenobi was with them. He led them to him. What a surprise... Now he really felt that he mocked him in his face. But he really couldn't move a finger... Otherwise, he'd just Force choke him to death.

He was rotting in prison for... Just three days, yeah. But he already had started going crazy in there (not that he wasn't before, but anyway).

He was trying not to get himself into trouble with the other prisoners, even though trouble is his Forte most of the time. There were just... Very cringy situations, and he didn't really want to participate.

He just stayed at his corner, all the time... Alone...

Yeah, he actually was accustomed to being alone for years in his life. But after finding and loosing his brother in such a short timeline, he just realised how he really wanted to have someone in his life. He couldn't stand being alone for twenty years more.

Well, he could just escape then, and try to live again as he did when he met his family and had some useful legs again. It's not a big deal after all, he's so strong with the Force that he can choke all the guards at once and leave.

But no... Something keeps him in there... Probably the need he has not to get captured in a vicious cycle for a third time in his life.

Probably not even that. He hasn't even figured out yet. However things are, that's a perfect opportunity for a general break in his life.

He was just sitting alone at a table for lunch, when he heard guards coming in.

They were many. They had formed a circle around a person, probably a Senator or something.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me who is prisoner Maul?" The man in the middle asked.

Then, everyone pointed at him. He raised his head to observe who was seeking for him.

All he could see was a bunch of Clone guards and a tall man with a gentle face and elegant clothes.

"Ehm... Can you come with me in your cell? I'd like to talk to you privately." The man said.

Maul didn't answer. He just looked away, hoping that he would be left alone again. What did a stranger want from him?!

"Stand up and don't ignore him, you scum!!" A clone dared to shout.

Well, that's where Maul got really angry and gripped the guard's throat using the Force.

Everyone in that hall was astonished by his move. Everyone's eyes were wide open with terror and surprise.

But Maul only stopped when he saw that man's eyes. The fear in them. The first time fear didn't offer him pleasure.

He let that guard fall on the ground, fortunately alive, and looked at the Senator. They locked eyes with each other.

Despite Maul's anti-social behaviour, the man remained calm and determined to what he asked.

Then, he just followed them in his cell.

"Please, leave us." The man ordered.

"No, sir. We can't. He's very dangerous to risk anything like that now." The clone answered.

"Oh, come on, his hands are tied together!" The Senator insisted.

"Sir, he knows the ways of the Force, two handcuffs can't stop him from doing harm to you!"

"I said leave. I trust him."

"But, sir!!"

"Do I have to repeat myself?!" Now the man was clearly annoyed.

"Sigh, as you wish, sir. But take this with you in case you need it." The clone gave him his blaster.

"Thank you, thank you... Leave now." He said.

The door closed behind him, with much reluctance by the clone. The Senator left the blaster carefully on the floor and approached him, with slow long steps.

"So... You are the ruthless criminal, slash, a so called Sith Lord, Darth Maul?"

No answer. Maul just tilted his head away from him. He got closer.

"I'm, as you probably have heard, Bail Organa, Senator of Alderaan."

"I haven't heard..."

"Oh... Now you have then..."

"What do you want from me!?" Maul almost yelled annoyed.

"I just wanted to, eh, how to say that, explore the mind of a person like you... And you happen to be the best worst man around here..." Bail answered calmly and slightly sarcastically.

"I don't understand..."

"You know, Maul... When you are in a position like mine, you have to be responsible and do your duty... And my own duty is to improve the citizens' life conditions and the society we live in... And the only way to do this is to start from inside out..." Bail explained.

"So, you believe... You can change me?!" Maul almost laughed mockingly.

"I didn't say that... I just wanted to learn about you. To get to know you." Bail casually answered.

"And you think this can change your society?... Pitiful man..."

"I don't really think I am pitiful. I have my job, my home, my... Wife, yeah... I have everything I need. Unlike you..."

To hearing calm words coming out of the Senator's mouth, Maul loat his patience. "You!! You! Don't you understand I can kill you anytime I want if you continue talking?!"

"I'm not afraid of being killed." Bail dryly answered.

"Aren't you really afraid of loosing all that you have?! Your political power, your home and your wife?!?!"

"Well, partially, but I know if I die I'll forget everything, so..."

"Are you playing with me?!!"

"No."

"Then what are you doing here?! Just go back to your politics and leave me alone!!" Maul stood up from his bed and yelled at him, clearly angry this time.

"You think you seem 'tough'?" Bail just continued to act like before. Calm and restrained.

Maul clenched his teeth. His eyes were burning with anger. He felt it strongly in his chest. He was about to choke him.

But Bail just placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed gently, but firmly. He looked him in the eyes, the same determined look as before in the dining hall.

Maul was truly confused and... Amazed. No man without the powers of the Force would dare to do that to him, especially when he's in that mood. They all are supposed to be afraid of him. Why?..

He stepped back and calmed down. Bail turned his back to leave.

"Wait..." Maul almost whispered.

Bail tilted his head.

"Where are you, eh, going?"

"I'm leaving. Will visit you again, once you have calmed down... Good rest of the afternoon."


	2. Chapter 2

Almost a week passed since Bail's visit, and Maul was restless... That man, his determination and powerful gentleness... He had caught his attention.

In fact, he only thought about him since then. His aura was so intense he could still feel it inside him.

Force, he couldn't wait to see him again.

And that opportunity wouldn't be that far away.

He was chilling on his bed when he heard a knock of his cell door.

"Tsk, you know I can't open it, why you knock!?" Maul sounded quite bored and annoyed at the same time.

"I know, that's why I open it!" A very familiar voice behind the door. Then, unlocking sounds and finally he was again in front of him. Elegant like the first time they met. His eyes strict, but also gentle, like a saint.

Maul partially expected him, but still, he was astonished when he saw him.

Bail smiled and closed the door. He walked towards Maul.

"How are you?"

"Are you kidding me?! I'm in jail! How do you expect me to be? Super happy?!" Maul scolded.

"Tsk, tsk, you wouldn't be here if you behaved..." Bail casually answered.

Maul clenched his teeth. "Do you want me to snap your neck maybe?!"

"I don't mind it..."

"Aaargh! What do you want from my poor life, just leave me alone!" Despair was clear in Maul's eyes.

"Hey. Calm down. Besides if you really wanted to kill me, you would have done that by now. And as far as I am concerned, you don't really think very much for a kill..." Bail seriously told him.

Maul wanted to scold him again, but instead he just sighed and looked at the floor.

"Can I sit?" Bail pointed on his bed.

Maul made some space for him. "Eh, why not..."

Awkward silence after that. Until Bail decided to speak.

"So... What about you, then? Why is everyone so afraid of you?"

"Because they know I show no mercy..."

"Oh, I didn't know it..." Bail lowkey mocked him.

Maul was about to exclaim again, but he stopped himself. After all, he really showed mercy to Bail. There's a first time for everything, he thought.

"Anyway... What's the reason you show no mercy?" Bail continued.

"Because... Because I'm like that, what do you want now?..." Maul clearly didn't know what to answer, so he said the first thing that came in his mind to cover it up.

"Ah... Where did you grow up?"

"Most of my teen years with that filthy viper, Sidious... My earliest years with my mother on Dathomir."

"Ah... And with what values did you grow up?"

"Values... Hate and anger makes you stronger..."

"Aha. Interesting..." Bail said in a sceptical tone. "Have you ever searched within you?"

"Eh?! What does it mean??" Maul raised an eyebrow.

"It means that you start to wonder about yourself. Who are you and what do you really want?"

Maul just stared at the ceiling, concerned. He really never thought about this. Well, he actually had a plan in his life was to revenge Kenobi and that's all.

"Ah... Please... I, eh,... I have many great things to do! If only I was free!" He answered.

"Then why don't you just escape? You can do it easily, unlike others in here. You have Force abilities. Don't try to argue, if you really wanted you could have already left." Bail looked straight in his eyes.

Maul looked away as he always does.

Bail lost his patience and grabbed his chin firmly. "Don't look away from me..."

Then, a spark lit in both of them, like a burning sensation in their hearts.

They locked eyes with each other and they kissed.

Bail loosened his grip on his chin and with his other hand, he touched lightly his shoulder blade.

Maul, whose hands were free while in his cell, placed a hand on his chest.

Bail's clothes were warm and soft and his sweater warmed his tattooed hands up.

He gripped on them and let out a small moan.

Bail smiled in the kiss and moved his body closer to him.

They broke it, to catch up their breath.

Maul averted his gaze to hide his embarrassment. Bail felt his face hot, and he knew it also seemed red.

But he smiled and, gently this time, made Maul look at him by touching his cheek.

Now he knew. Behind this 'pure evil' a poor soul craving for love lies deep down in this poor man's aching heart.

Maul looked lost and slightly dazed. He hadn't been kissed since... Never...

Because he was busy with, trying-to-wipe-out-the-Jedi business, he never had the time and will for affection.

He viewed it as something stupid. Who needs it?... Well, him...

He felt tears gathering in his eyes. He was overwhelmed by various feelings and very confused.

Before he could break down, Bail wrapped his arms around his neck and stroked wide and long circles on his back.

Maul calmed down in his arms and rested his head on Bail's broad shoulder.

He sighed and let tears escape his eyes. Finally let himself be free for once.

"Yes, that's it... Let it all out..." Bail said soothingly. He heard a muffled sob, full of the pain of so many years. He felt the other's body trembling on his own. If he let him, he'd fall like jelly. Everyone is vulnerable at a point of their life.

Maul gripped Bail's clothes tightly as he cried on his shoulder, feeling cleaner from his past mistakes.

After a long time of staying like this, they parted and looked at each other.

"Feeling better now?..." Bail asked.

"A lot..." Maul hesitated to say.

"I'm glad about it. But unfortunately, a Senate session starts in an hour, and I have to leave now... But I'll come back tomorrow, I promise..."

"I look forward to it..." Maul smiled. It was the first time he smiled in that pure way. And he didn't even know it.

Bail was surprised. He smiled back. "Me too..."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Maul woke up in a better mood, even though he was imprisoned in a small dark cell. Everything that mattered to him now was Bail.

Or was it? And why was it? Is he maybe fooled by all these 'good intentions' and he has to return to his old pure evil lifestyle!?

These brief morning thoughts made his insides panic a bit.

But they eventually calmed down and went back inside the back of his head as Bail returned to his cell for his established visit.

He didn't say anything to him. He just smiled sweetly.

Maul did the same, completely spontaneously.

Maybe he was changing inside him, naturally.

But was this right?...

"Good morning. How are you?" Bail calmly said.

"I'm fine... What about you?" The words came out of his mouth without trying or hesitation. These were new emotions to him.

"I'm also fine. Even though politics can be very irritating sometimes, haha... I shouldn't complain thought, I was the one that chose to follow this job..." Bail said with a chuckle.

_Politics... Chancellor... The Sith..._

Maul found a way to prove himself that being good was way better than being evil. And it was a way to take his blood back. For all these awful things that happened in his life.

"What's wrong?..." Bail asked when he saw the sceptical look on his face.

"The Chancellor... Bail, ehm, I wanted to tell you something. Actually, it is very important..."

"Alright, then, tell me. I'm listening." Bail put an hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I don't think if you are going to believe me, but... Sigh, the Chancellor is not who you see he is... He's the Sith Lord."

He saw the shock in his eyes, and his nod to continue.

"Eh, I know, it is not easy to believe me... I'm a prisoner and was a ruthless criminal, yeah... But I hate Darth Sidious as much as the Republic. And I have good reasons for that." He said. His voice determined.

"Well, Maul. I do want to believe you... But I'm not sure... You really think Chancellor Palpatine is Darth Sidious... You are taking it slightly to far, in my opinion..."

"I know it and I will prove it! I will!" He said, now more confident than ever.

"Well... Your determination leaves me speechless..."

"I have a plan..."

"I'm listening."

"We'll need the best Jedi for that. And I don't believe I'm the one to say these things..." He really felt a funny feeling inside him. He did what would consider to be the last time he would do if he time travelled some weeks ago. He was willing to collaborate with the Jedi.

"I want Kenobi, Skywalker and Windu to attack him this evening... And I want you to stay here with me and get a holo projector connected to the security camera to watch the situation from here. It will help us interfere if it's needed."

Bail listened carefully yo his plan. But he wasn't sure if that would work at all.

"Aaah, I get it, I get it. Yes, it's a plan I just came out with, but trust me, it is going to work."

"... Ok... I... Ehm, think it's ok to try it at least..."

Maul smiled to the chance given to him. "That's how I like you!"


	4. Chapter 4

In the Jedi temple, the council started discussing about Maul's change of heart, and most of them were concerned.

"Trust him, we should not. Sudden his turn is." Yoda said firmly to the others.

"I agree with Master Yoda. It is probably a trap..." Mace Windu said too.

"Master Yoda, I request you to bring Bail Organa in. We need to talk further with him." Obi-Wan told him.

"I agree too, Yoda. This is a critical situation and we can't just ignore it." Plo Koon pointed out.

"Alright. Organa, I will call..."

When Bail took the invitation by Master Windu, he felt only determined. He had the chance to prove himself and Maul to the Council.

That's why he thought to bring him too. Something that the Jedi Masters didn't want to see.

"Organa, I said you'd be alone! Why did you bring him in this sacred place?!" Windu yelled at him with rage.

Maul tried not to laugh, because he thought that the Jedi were calm people. Little did he know...

"I had to bring him, Master Jedi. He has to redeem himself, and right now and here is the perfect opportunity... Please give him a chance, this might even help the Republic..."

"Alright, alright... What do you have to say, Sith?"

Maul cleared his throat to the provocative words of Windu. "First of all, I'm not a Sith anymore. And secondly, thanks to the man beside me, who helped me find the true meaning of life, I decided to take a step further in my life and take my revenge from those that deserve it. Not you, not at all, Master Jedi... But from someone else, who is the real threat, the real Sith Lord around here..."

"Why should we believe you?! You have shown us only pain and suffering! These are Sith qualities! Once a Sith, always a Sith, Darth Maul!!" Mace Windu angrily mocked him.

Bail's eye catched Kenobi and Skywalker stiffen on their chairs a bit. He also saw Maul clenching his fist and grit his teeth. This was not good...

"I'm not 'Darth' anymore!" He yelled.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Windu stood up and quickly Ignited his lightsaber.

"Down, you sit, Windu! Unarmed, he is!" Yoda angrily yelled at him.

"Yes, Master Windu, if you don't trust him, trust at least Bail. I bet he knows what he's doing." Obi-Wan dared to say.

Maul looked at him with a surprised expression on his face. Maybe Kenobi was truly selfless, as he had heard...

"I'm not sure, Obi-Wan... Maybe it's a trap. Maybe he wants to lead us against the Chancellor..." Anakin said troubled.

_That little brat..._ Maul thought. But he remained calm. He knew he was telling the truth.

"I don't know, Anakin. He seems sincere. I believe him." Obi-Wan announced.

"Me too. Let's see what he has to offer." Windu said and relaxed on his chair.

"To us you talk, Maul."

"Well, thank you, Master Yoda for letting me talk. First of all, I became a Sith apprentice at a very young age, because Darth Sidious, you probably have heard of him million times, took me frim my mother from Dathormir and trained me. And I know Darth Sidious too well. He became the Chancellor around ten years ago. It was all part of his plan, to take over the Galaxy and create a regime focused on himself and his power when he could find the chance."

"Hmm.... Sounds like a Sith Lord. And why are you against him now?" Windu asked.

"Because he made me suffer my entire life... He fooled me and made me believe I could have an important role in his future empire... Turns out I was just part of his plan... And since that fight on Naboo, where he left me severely injured to focus on his new Chancellor position, my hate for him grew in my heart... And I know, hate is not the Jedi way, but if you want to save your Galaxy, you have to believe me and act before it's too late!!"

"I don't know if I should trust you, but on the other hand, your arguments seem legit... What do you think, Master Yoda?"

"Agree with the Zabrak, I do. To the Republic, you are welcome, Maul."

Maul smiled with relief and gratitude and bowed to the Jedi Masters. "Thank you, Masters. I can prove myself and I will do it... But I'll need your help..."


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, they set the plan. Windu would take Obi-Wan and Anakin and they'd go to the Chancellor's office.

"Ooh, what a pleasant surprise! Do we have any news concerning the clone war, Master Jedi?" Palpatine casually asked.

But Windu glared at him. "Well. You tell me, you surely know better, Darth Sidious!"

"Darth... Sidious?! Ha! Ridiculous, how did you come up with something like that, Master Windu?!"

"Don't try to mislead us anymore, Sith lord!"

"Oh, no no, you are misunderstanding me right now!... How can I be a Sith lord?? There is any possibility! How can you suspect me! Treason! It's treason!"

Even though Windu felt that Maul had fooled them into a trap, he still had some bits of hope, and he Ignited his lightsaber towards the Chancellor. Sith lords are selfish, they wouldn't let themselves die so fast. He would act up.

And he was right. Palpatine suddenly used a dark Force power, the lightning, to attack.

"I don't know how could you learn that!! I had everything under control!! How could you discover me?! But, you know, there's always a plan B! Ahahaha!" Palpatine continued hitting him woth the lightning, and Obi-Wan with Anakin ran to defend him.

This wasn't easy for any of them. They hadn't fought a Sith lord so powerful before.

Maul and Bail were watching from the holo-projector in Maul's cell.

"Oh, no... It isn't going well... At least we revealed him. You were right..."

"Where is my lightsaber?"

"Oh, come with me! It is stored in the prison's offices."

They quickly ran in the office. There was Maul's lightsaber, stored in ray shields. Bail deactivated them and Maul caught his saber.

"There you go." Bail said and gave him a dynamic, firm smile.

"Thank you!" Maul replied and raced to the Chancellor's office, quick but at the same time carefully, because for some senators, he was still a prisoner.

He arrived. He was breathless, but he gathered all his strength and prepared himself to face his old master once again.

Fortunately, he wasn't late. The automatic door of the office opened and rrvealed him to the others.

"Ooh.... Maul?! My old apprentice! You knew this would happen and you came to save me?! On time! Now, we can finally join forces together and beat the Jedi! And conquer the world! It's so great to have you back!" Sheev said, hoping that he would save his skin.

But Maul attacked him with a war cry. Palpatine took his lightsaber too and they dueled.

"If you ever thought I'd forgive you, you're fooled!" He shouted with rage. His blows were very powerful.

"You have misunderstood me, my apprentice! Please don't do this! You'll regret this!" Palpatine tried to save what he could.

But it was futile. The Jedi also re-enforced Maul and they won ove the Chancellor, who fell off a window and probably died.

The four of them were exhausted after this.

"Oh... My... Maul... You were right...." Windu said.

"So this is why you were like that?..." Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah... He's the reason... Hey..."

"Hey... Oh, no you first!"

"No, Kenobi, you first!"

"Alright... Sorry for the... Amputation...."

"Oh.... Yeah.... Well, as you can see, I have nee legs now, so.... Well, it's mostly his fault anyway... If I wasn't his apprentice, I wouldn't have fought with you back then, which means I could have my biological legs now..."

"Makes sense... But still, I feel guilty about it..."

Maul gave him a smile and pat him on fhe shoulder. "Well, what matters now is that we won! No more Darth Sidious in the Galaxy!"

"Yeah, finally the peace is truly achieved! Well, we haven't caught Dooku and Grievous yet, but I assume they are greatly weakened without their master!" Obi-Wan said relieved.

"Well, let's go all to Master Yoda. He will be glad to hear about the great news!" Windu said and marched out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Now that the Chancellor was no longer, things were complicated, but at the same time a lot easier since the Sith Lord was eliminated from the scene of the Republic.

The Jedi celebrated the fall of the Sith Order once again in the Temple.

Bail decided to take Maul with him to Alderaan...

"But, what about your wife?..."

"Well, you don't have to be worried about my wife. Why? Because we were married only to connect our aristocratic families. It's a long story short, I don't really want to talk about it now, but I assure you that we don't have a romantic relationship at all. We are best friends, though."

"Aah.... Well.... That's a relief..."

Maul started having Morals since Bail's regular visits to him. He reconsidered many things in his life. He also learned to be moral, but it was a gradual process. At first, he didn't really care if he made Bail cheat on his wife, but at time passed, he felt guilty.

And when he learned that they weren't an actual couple, he felt relieved. He actually would like to meet her. To meet the person who was part in Bail's life for so many years. He felt his heart racing even to the thought now.

He'd live together with the person that changed his life and the whole Republic and his vest friend in a comfortable home.

Bail let him enter the ship first. They smiled to each other.

He felt that after all these years of suffering and loneliness, he deserved all of these now.  
\---  
Alderaan is a winter paradise. The mountain full of snow, the moist, green plains... Maul's soul has calmed down since he set his foot on the ground.

The palace was a big, luxurious and elegant building. Maul had seen the Mandalorian palace, but this one was more inviting. Probably because every wall of it said 'Bail'. Everything felt so familiar...

Then, a well-dressed, beautiful woman entered the hall. She went to hug Bail.

"Oh my goodness! I learned it all! You did a great job! I'm so proud of you!" She said. "Welcome home!"

"Thank you, Breha. Oh, this is Maul. He helped us."

"Oh, hi. Welcome. Nice to meet you."

"Me too."

"He is a former Sith Lord. But don't worry, he's fine now."

Breha raised an eyebrow and waited to hear more.

"Yeah, I regret everything... Darth Sidious manipulated me and now I have lost almost everything... Overthrowing him was the least I could do..." Maul humbly answered and lowered his head. "Also... Bail gave meaning to my life. You're lucky you are married to this beautiful person..."

They looked in each other's shining eyes for a brief moment. "Please, Breha... I love him..."

"Hm... Bail... I don't know if... Well, you really seem to love each other. I'll give you a chance, Maul. Welcome home too.

"Thank you a lot, I really appreciate it!"

Breha smiled and nodded. She liked his down-to-earth attitude. She has learn to give second chances, because some people are not evil, but are forced to become.

She ordered her maids to prepare a hot bath for the two men, because they really seemed tired and that was the least she could do for these heroes now.  
\---  
The two of them were alone in a giant room, mostly made of fine marble, relaxing in the hot, aromatic water.

"Aren't your legs going to oxidize?"

"No, don't worry... They are stainless... Aah... It is so relaxing..."

"I know right... Hey... Come closer."

Maul moved towards Bail and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Now that everything is over, I feel more ambitious and more carefree about this Republic..."

"And me too... About my life..."

"You see? Everything is better now that you left your ego and your stubbornness aside."

"You're right... Bail, I'm really grateful for your help..."

"I love you..."

"Wow... Never heard this before... And never told it to anyone... But you know? Even if it feels strange, I can feel it now too..."

"What do you feel?"

"A heat in my chest... And butterflies in my stomach..."

Bail smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, Bail..." Maul said and they kissed.

And with that, a chapter in the Galactic history closed, in peace and serenity.


End file.
